Water has been known for millennia for its fire retardant and extinguishing properties and remains the predominate material used to extinguish or prevent certain types of fires. Water has a high heat capacity and high heat of vaporization, such that when water is sprayed onto a fire, the water that reaches the flames absorbs the heat of the fire and cools the article to below its combustion temperature. Water also deprives the fire of oxygen. Often the heat of the fire turns a portion of water into vapor before it can reach the flames. Since water vapor is heavier than air it displaces the oxygen surrounding the fire, thereby suffocating the fire.
A significant disadvantage often encountered using water to extinguish a fire is that much of the water ends up being wasted. Most of the water applied directly to the fire is turned into steam and evaporates before it can reach the base of the fire, where the combustible fuel for the fire resides. As much as 90 to 95% of the water that does manage to reach the flames simply runs off into the ground without remaining on the structure that is burning. Moreover, considerable effort must be made to continuously soak objects with water near the fire that could ignite. The evaporated and runoff water must be constantly replaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,446 discloses a water additive for use in fire extinguishing and prevention. The additive comprises a cross-linked water-swellable polymer in a water/oil emulsion that is produced by an inverse phase polymerization reaction. The polymer particles are dispersed in an oil emulsion wherein the polymer particles are contained within discrete water “droplets” within the oil. With the help of an emulsifier, the water “droplets” are dispersed relatively evenly throughout the water/oil emulsion. This allows the additive to be introduced to the water supply in a liquid form, such that it can be easily educted with standard firefighting equipment. However, it has been observed that when this additive is placed in fire extinguishers which utilize a container of water, the mixture requires agitation every 15 days to prevent the polymer from settling out. Another problem with this additive is that it takes approximately 3-4 hours to “cure” such that it is able to absorb a sufficient amount of water and attain the viscosity necessary to adhere to vertical and horizontal surfaces for firefight purposes. Also, if the additive/water mixture is not completely flushed from a hose or nozzle after use, it will harden upon drying out and render the hose or nozzle useless.
Sometimes, water must be supplied to remote locations, such as during a forest fire, often exhausting considerable physical and monetary expense. Therefore, it imperative that the fire extinguishing properties of water be optimized to reduce the amount time, effort, and cost associated with fighting fires in remote locations.
Thus, what is lacking in the art is an ability to increase the effectiveness of water for fire fighting.